Catherine Howard Last Wishes
by KittyClair
Summary: Catherine Howard remembers some women she once knew and the way they influences her life, an hour before facing death… One-shot


Catherine Howard remembers some women she once knew and the way they influences her life, an hour before facing death… This is a one-shot on Catherine Howard.

- I was listening at the Jane Seymour's Theme from the Tudors soundtrack when I was rereading it to see if it was ok... I think it fits perfectly my fiction.

* * *

_**Catherine Howard Last Wishes**_

There was only a simple candle that was illuminating the room where she was imprisoning. Air was cold and by the little window on the top of the wall behind her, the sunrise was beginning to reflect on her long and golden locks.

Catherine Howard was sitting in front of the block, naked. All night, she had practice the way she could put her head on it in the most comfortable and perfect manner. When she was little, her mother always told her that a real lady must be well prepared in everything she has to do and to the seventeen years old, dying was an important thing where you have to be well prepared.

Her mother… To the memory of her beloved mother, Catherine felt her cold body became warm again. She did not know her very much, but her mind clearly remembered her touch, her smell, the sweetness of her voice, her beautiful laugh and the way she was saying her nickname… Kitty… My Kitty… My beautiful Kitty…

A smile appeared on Catherine's face and she giggles, closing her eyelids, remembering the time where she was still a little and innocent girl… Before being sent to live with the Dowager Duchess where she became a woman too soon…

Her mother was always taking her with her to pick some apples in their orchard. Their apples were always the most delicious of the county and it was always to Catherine's pleasure to pick some. There was other time when her mother taught her daughter her music and language skills. She was also the first one to have really believed in Catherine in every ways… She was so perfect to her eyes…

Catherine's mother was the lady she always dreamed to be and failed to be at the same time… She would have been so ashamed of her behaviours…

But, she was sure that her mother would have been proud to see her daughter, her little Kitty, facing death with such bravery and serenity…

'' Mother…'' whispered Catherine, opening her eyes. '' I wish you were here to tell me how mush you love and care for me, even if I would have disappoint you in many ways...''

There was also Emma. Oh, her sweet and old lovely Emma, their maid when she was a child.

Emma… She was like a second mother to her… The one who gave Catherine her first bath as a newborn, telling her stories about her childhood in Scotland, making all her beautiful princess dresses… The one who comforted her when her mother dies…

''Emma…'' whispered Catherine, closing her eyes again. '' I wish you were here to comfort me again when I am about to face my destiny all alone…''

Two other faces came to the young woman's mind, her sisters, Margaret and Mary. They were both older than her but always treated her with the respect of someone their ages. Margaret… She was her favourite, the one she took as a role model, after her mother. Meg was so perfect, so beautiful and was always doing things right. They were always playing role games… She was the princess and Meg was the queen of England… Catherine started too laughed… How ironic it was! She was sure that Margaret remembered their royal game when she learned that her little sister was now the queen of their country. Catherine suddenly looses her smile. In their game, none of them was ending up beheaded…

'' Meg…'' whispered Catherine, looking around her like if she was talking to someone. '' I thought that becoming queen was making me more perfect than you… Am I? I surely was better in the princess role… Life was so easy when it was a simple game…''

And Mary… Her annoying big sister… Mary and Catherine were always fighting for everything… For a doll, a dessert and even for Meg's attention! But that was normal, wasn't it? They were sisters, after all, and she must admit that she was missing all their little fights… Even if, most of the time, they were not agreed with each other, they had their good moments.

Catherine smiled at the memory of the battle they planned against their brothers when she was six years old and Mary was eight. Together, they proved to the boys that girls were able to be strong just like them.

'' My sweet Mary…'' whispered Catherine again. '' I wish you were here to push me and to tell me the truth, like you used to do… Do you think I'll be strong enough, this time? ''

Catherine put her hands on the block and starts to caress it.

'' I wish you were all there…'' said Catherine, tears appearing in her blue irises. '' I wish… I wish you were all there to take my hand until the end… Mother…'' said Catherine, the tears now rolling on her pale cheeks. '' I wish you could tell me how much I am perfect, just like you were… Emma… I wish you could tell me that I am a good person, just like you were… Margaret… I wish you could tell me that this game has a happy end, just like our fairytales... Mary… I wish you could tell me that I have the strength to face this battle, just like I used too when we fought the boys… I just wish you could be all here, with me… I am so afraid…''

An air current entered the room and put out the candle. Catherine trembled and stood up to dress up. A knock on her door indicates her that it was time. The young woman felt her heart stopped. It was time… She was going to die…

Catherine raised her head and saw that the sun was now shining just in the middle of the window. A smile appeared on her lips.

Even if her life was coming to an end, the memories she had in her mind were still alive and will always be, writing forever in the pages of time. Life was so beautiful.

* * *

I am sorry if it is short...

I always thought that Catherine Howard was an inspiring character! I hope you like it; I worked three days on it during classes… Haha! I want your impressions on it!


End file.
